ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Putting the Queer In His Place
Okay so I've noticed that Degrasshit has a... Certain way of treating their gay characters. So I've deciding to make a list whenever one of the "writers'" Favorites symbolically tell the LGBT community just exactly what they can do with their Pride. I'll start with the Riley ones first, since they're the ones that piss me off the most. Infinity Guitars, this is partially for you. :) Riley Anyways, let's start this off with Riley's very first interaction with Drouche. Drew freaking out upon hearing that Zane is gay When Zane says something along the lines of "...show them gay guys can play football." (Note, it's not just that I am too lazy to look up the exact quote, but forcing myself to watch even a second of that episode would be painful for me.) Drouche's reaction? Something along the lines "*in a nervous shaky voice* 'You're gay?!'" Lovely, and this is the guy the fangirls and the creators vehemently tell us that is in no way a homophobe. Okay, why am I including this? Because of Zane-Stu's reaction of course! He doesn't flip the fuck out. He's just fine and dandy. I counting this because if Riley were still pretending to be straight and gave this exact same reaction, you know the "writers" would tear him a new asshole for it. Granted, Drouche is the current reigning king over Degrassi Mary-Suetopia, but it still doesn't work because Zane also just sits there and takes it whenever Owen reacts badly to him being gay (which I will get to later). Put The Queer In His Place: 1 Drouche gaybashing Riley Ah, Drouche's little hate crime that everyone is so eager to sweep under the rug. We know you don't give a shit about gay people, fangirls; Stop pretending like you do! As Drouche's hate crime was the plot of an entire episode (two if you count each storyline as a seperate episode), I don't think I need to recap on this. Let's point out that Zane does nothing to stop Drouche from committing this hate crime against his boyfriend, and tries to use this as an attempt to pressure Riley into coming out, even though in season he personally dealt with Dave whenever he gaybashes Adam. Again: Zane does nothing to stop Drouche from committing this hate crime against his boyfriend, and tries to use this as an attempt to pressure Riley into coming out, EVEN THOUGH IN SEASON 11 HE PERSONALLY DEALT WITH DAVE WHENEVER DAVE WAS GAYBASHING ADAM, SOMEONE HE BARELY KNOWS. Let's get a little off topic here and use a bullet point out why this situation is fucked up, shall we? Though I don't know why I bother. If it's out here in the open like this and not disguised by Degrasshits, and I still have to hold your hand through all of this to explain why what Zane is doing is wrong, then you're honestly never going to understand it. But I'll do the list anyways. *Zane is a gay man. Why is he not upset that someone is using another gay man's closeted state to blackmail him, which is actually a hate crime? *Zane is as far as I'm aware not a sociopath or a narcissist, so it's even MORE stupid that he's okay with this when you take into account that said gay man who is having a hate crime committed against him (I repeat) IS HIS MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *We already know that Zane is NOT okay with homophobia, judging from the Big Deal he made about Owen teasing him and Dave gaybashing Adam (which was, I'm sorry to say, a far less serious offense, since the whole damn school already knew about Adam's transgenderism and he basically just called him nasty names, whereas if Drouche had gone through with what he had done could've gotten Riley kicked out of his home, ruined his career as a professional athlete, among any number of other things). Why is Riley a special exception. Zane, do you have some psychological disorder you're hiding? That perhaps the "closer" you get to somebody the less you care about them? It would certainly make you less boring. And yes I did just say that, because I fucking hate Zane almost as much as I hate Eli (but that hate is still far eclipsed by the hate I feel for Drouche). *Oh and that's not the end of the stupid! Not only is Zane okay with it, but he uses this as an attempt to FORCE RILEY TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm starting to notice that ALL their precious Sues display aquired situational sociopathy whenever it suits them. Oddly enough, the one people complain about the most, MIA, was, as far as I'm aware, never a bad person. Yeah, all the other Sues from the New Shit (I'll include season 9 this time, since that is CLEARLY when the new "writers" from Teennick started to get an influence) show antisoical behavior sometimes (and in the case of Eli and Drew, A LOT OF TIMES), and Zane is no exception to this. But apparently being manipulative and cruel to people you're supposed to care about is actually a good thing. **Seriously, just what the fuck kind of person would you have to be in order to pull a stunt like that?! *I don't give a FUCK if he feels like a dirty secret. THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING SOCIOPATHIC LOW-LIFE AND USE A HATE CRIME TO TRY AND PRESSURE HIM TO DO SOMETHING HE DOESN'T WANT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Now that this rant will be split further into bullet points because this is just too fucking long. Now let's focus on Riley for a little bit. Riley is clearly terrified of what will happen to him whenever he comes out to the world. Judging from the fact that Riley is a long-time athlete, and his parents obviously so homophobic that his mother abuses and neglects for months for the crime of something he cannot help, it's a logical conclusion to assume that Riley has been told all his life that he is an abomination. He has been taught his entire fucking life that being gay makes a nancy-boy, diseased, less of a man in some way. He has been so consumed with self-hate and fear that he takes to using a drug with known dangerous side effects in the hopes that it will make him "more of a man," to the point that he endured psychosis because of this false hope. He essentially used to hate himself so much that he resorts to self-harm. Yes, that is a non-debatable fact. Just because he isn't cutting himself and hiding his physical scars doesn't mean he isn't hurting himself. In fact, I would not be surprised if we learned that he used to punch trees because of his self-hated - a more direct form of self-mutilation. And don't tell me that he was engaging in "emotional" self-harm, because he wasn't. He was hurting himself just as much as Emma was whenn she was anorexic because he was abusing a drug with known harmful side-effects. That is a straight-up method of physical self-harm. And yet despite all this, he's obviously a very strong person as he gets over this self-hatred (without Zane's help, I might add, that was Peter's help, and to a lesser extent, Mia) in the span of less than an entire school year. I can tell you that is a fucking quicker amount of time than I got over my self-hatred. **Anyways, now onto the part about actually coming out. Remember what I said about him taught his entire life than he is a nancy-boy abomination? Well, wouldn't that, you know, tend to add to people's fears? You know, pile on the cynicism? Studies in the US at least show that LGBT people are the most discriminated against group in the entire country. In this very same show, Marco has been taken hostage and beaten by homophobes. Had a cop not showed up, said homophobes probably would have beaten him to death. Not only that, but Marco had multiple complications when he did come out, so I don't fucking know why the show decided to go with the route that it's all sunshine and daisies when you come out. Oh right. I do know; it's because they wanted to make Riley look bad. Furthermore, let's also look at what Riley wanted to do with his life: Become a professional athlete, and not just any pro athlete, a pro football player. ***Football is notorious for being one of the most homophobic sports in the entire world. Unfortunately I don't have the article, but one article basically examines this with a pro-Australian football player saying that's okay for the jocks to be pretend to be gay because it's not real; it would be different if one their cobbers actually did harbor homoerotic feelings for their teammates. And this wasn't an old article mind you; it was 2010, THE SAME YEAR SEASON 10 IS SET IN. Anyways, the article writer pointed out that this is strange because soccer has gay athletes. ***Riley even looks up the price of being an openly gay athlete. What does he find? Death threats, hate mail, attacks, boycotts. Coach Armstrong even points out that he'd be the first openly gay football player ever. Well, Boycott the Caf kindly points out that this is a case of Did Not Do The Research as there have been three openly gay athletes. But Coach Armstrong's statements make this an even bigger leap for Riley. He is essentially stepping up to become a pioneer for gay rights. **But apparently Pure and Righteous Zane can't be bothered with Riley's Lowly Mortal fears, since he resorts to mimicking a sociopath and doing one of the cruelest things he could possibly do to the man he supposedly cares about. Riley even begs and pleads for him to have sympathy. I fucking hate you Zane. I take back what I said earlier; I hate you even more than I do Eli. If you STILL just honestly cannot comprehend why this is wrong and just outright evil for Zane to do this to Riley then I have only this to say to you: I'll give you another one. And then we get to what makes it (Imo) the single most disgusting instance of gaybashing in the entire series: IT WAS NOT PORTRAYED AS A BAD THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drouche is never made to suffer for his evil, nor does even apologize for it. In fact, Riley IS PUNISHED BECAUSE HE TRIED TO DEFEND HIMSELF!!!!!!! ZANE EVEN TELLS HIM THAT HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!!!!!!! You heard right from the fucking mouth of Holy and Righteous Zane himsefl, Riley should've just caved in to Drouche. Indeed this never brought up again, and Drouche is never punished for it or indeed even APOLOGIZES for it or admits that it was the wrong thing to do. And since Drouche is suppossed to be the self-insert for the what few heterosexual male fans this show still has, they're just telling people that it's okay to gaybash people so long as you get away with it. And oh don't worry, this whole "gaybashing not being punished thing" is gonna show up again. Compare this to Marco being beaten. Those guys were obviously and clearly the Bad Guys and the show NEVER, EVER attempted to portray them as being Good Guys, unlike with Drouche. Also it caused Marco to become friends again with Jimmy (can't remember if it did with Spinner or not). This did nothing but unnecessarily HINDER Riley's character growth. In fact, if Drouche hadn't gaybashed Riley, he may very well have come out sooner than he did! Secondly, while it's true Fitz and Owen were given a slap on the wrist because Simpson is a pussy because Simpson is a pussy, their Holy and Mighty Drouche actually defends his property when he tries (and fails HILARIOUSLY) to kick Fitz's ass. There you go! There Might and Heterosexual Drouche all but stated in words that this was not cool. Although it becomes a moot point whenever he befriends Owen and has Bianca suck his clitordick, at least there was some SEMBLANCE of admitting that it was wrong for this to happen. Riley on the other hand, the show didn't not even take the stance that what was even all that bad. So far, it totals up to three marks in the PUT THE QUEER IN HIS PLACE TALLY. But this part ain't over yet folks. BECAUSE THIS WAS AN IDIOT PLOT! This whole plot could've been solved if they hadn't had Riley hold the Idiot Ball and had him simply thought of telling Coach Armstrong in private that Drouche was threatening to out him. That shit gets taken VERY seriously in schools these days, and just because Simpson is a pussy doesn't mean Armstrong is. Just because Simpson would give him a slap on the wrist doesn't Amrstrong wouldn't be free to ban him from playing. And no matter how much of a hissy fit Mommy Dearest throws over this there is absolutely nothing she can do or even threaten to change Amrstrong's mind about that. Or better yet, Riley could've (not be handed the Idiot Ball by those fucking worthless "writers") simply have thought of the fact that Drouche is some cocky little cock-sucking shit who apparently he thinks he owns the place despite being a new kid, so absolutely NO ONE would believed that their star QB1 big man on campus is secretly gay (unless Zane has an even bigger sociopath streak than previously shown and comes up with proof that Riley is gay). Or they could've made Drouche simply realize that nobody would believe him anyways, so they had him hold the Idiot Ball t- Wait? What am I saying? No Drouche was actually not holding the Idiot Ball, since he's just a straight-up Idiot. With his bloated ego and single brain cell I am absolutely sure that it is in fully in character for him to not think of the probability that no one would believe an arrogant new skid-mark like him. BUT NO-O-O!!!! THEY JUST FUCKING HAD TO DUMB RILEY DOWN IN ORDER TO MAKE THEIR PRECIOUS GODLIKE, HETEROSEXUAL, QUEER-HATING DROUCHE LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF EVIL FUCKING GENIUS. GOD I HATE THESE "WRITERS" AND THE PEOPLE WHO ENABLE THEM. HATE HATE HATE. HATE. And that tallies up to four whole PTQIHP marks. Except I'm gonna add in an extra one because this is fucking ridiculous. Put the Queer In His Place: 6 Category:Degrassi Category:Derp Category:YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG Category:Mary Sue